User blog:Flitter2/Christmas Chaos!
If you read how to train your freling, there were two slugs listed called Bridges and Chomper. Even though they live in the exact same room, they hate each other. Every time they paired up in sword practice, they would try to hurt each other really badly. It was like they had a grudge. The problem was once, before they became students of Bubble, the two were trying to find berries. They hit into each other and fell 30m to the ground. They were both really injured. After that, Bubble found them and turned them into his frelings. But they still had that grudge, which they never let go of. So when all 16 frelings were called to the great hall for a great announcement, The two raced each other, shoving into other slugs. Once all 16 slugs were seated, the Powerhouse Defense Minister and their Master, Bubble, made the announcement. Each slug would be chosen for a special role in the Christmas concert. Each slug put their name in the hat and waited paitently. This is the roles that each slug got: *Sir Bouncer the Speedstinger- Tree decorating *Flash the Tazerling - Tree decorating *Mellow the Flatourhinkus - Invites *Sculpture the Arachnet - Invtes *Swirl the tormato - Costumes *General the Armashelt - Gym Performance *Tripwire the Polero - Gym performance *Soap the Bubbleaeone - Costumes *Gobber the Lariat - Food *Iceburg the Frostcrawler- Food *Fireclock the Infurnus - Drinks *Waves the Aquabeek- Sword Fighting Display *Armoury the Slicksilver - Firework display *Bruiser the Grenuker - Fireworks *Boost-Juice the Fandango - Sword Fighting Display Then there was two slugs, the rivals. Bridges and Chomper glared at each other. "You two," Said Bubble "Will be singing a Feliz Navidad.... Together!" "WHAT!" Bridges and Chomper cried. "I refuse to work with Chomper!" Bridges cried "Me too!" Chomper said "Well, if you don't work together on this, You will lose your swords, points and will have to sleep in the attic." Bubble said strictly. Reluctantly, the two slugs worked together. Although they argued a lot, the two slowly came closer friends. On the day of rehearsals, the two slugs were ambushed by a group of ghouls when collecting berries with Gobber and Iceburg. When Gobber and Iceburg were knocked out, the two learned to work together to defeat the enemy. Using Bridges Tendradrill and Chompers Battelup, the ghouls were defeated. Chomper and Bridges then carried Iceburg, Gobber and the berries, back to the stage area. On the night of the concert, the two stood ready. They glanced at each other, then sang their hearts out. In the first few seconds, everyone saw that special connection that both Bridges and Chomper now had for each other. Then, with that friendship, they turned into guardians. After the performance, Nursey came up to them. She said "To be a guardian is to have a strong friendship with someone who you can count on and trust. You two have shown it." So now as guardian's, Chomper and Bridges joined Waves and Boost-Juice for the Sword Fighting Display. And as the sun setted, the two slugs looked at the sunset as their guardian symbols shined in the light. The End Category:Blog posts